Surviving on Planet Apocalypse
by Speedoverpower
Summary: Fara and a team of Cornerians are sent investigate why Earth has been silent and is under constant blockade by their own people. But when they land, they find the planet is covered in the undead. But they are found by a human survivor who takes it upon himself to help them as much as he can. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello everyone. Now this is a story idea that I have had in my head for a while. I hope that you all enjoy this story; it's a little more graphic than my other story. Now one more thing, I have named one of my characters after an avid reader of mine, can you guess who it is? Now without further delay let's get started.**

All was quiet on the command deck of the 'Great Fox', all the lights were off in the room, except for the light of a monitor screen in front of the command chair. All was quiet, until it broke after a few minutes. "I don't like it, there is something going on down there, there has to be." The owner of the voice was an orange and white fox who was sitting in the captain's chair in front of the screen, with his left palm resting on his chin in deep thought. That fox's name was Fox McCloud the leader of the legendary Cornerian mercenary group 'Starfox'. After thinking on the matter for a few minutes longer he resumed staring at the screen which had an image of the planet Earth under heavy blockade from the Earthen Military. Krystal, Fox's wife came into the room and turned off the screen.

"Fox, whatever is going on with the humans I'm sure they can handle it, if they needed help, then they would have asked us." She said while stroking Fox across his head. Fox let out a deep sigh.

"I just don't get it, why would the humans barricade their own people inside their own home planet." Krystal sighed.

"Fox, as confusing as this situation is, it's out of our hands, all we can do now is just wait." Fox look up at her.

"You're probably right Krystal. It's just that I don't have a good feeling about whatever is down there. You know what; just to be sure I'm going to call in a favor from a few friends of mine, just to be safe." Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Seems you're being just as paranoid as ever Fox." Fox paid her no mind as her proceeded to make a few calls.

(The next day)

"Come on, why can't Fox just do these things himself, I get we all owe him for him saving us but, this doesn't really seem like the best way to ask for payment." Said an eighteen year old Fennec fox named Fara Phoenix with light brown fur and purple hair. "I know it's weird that Earth has been silent for this long, it's just, what does he care? Better yet, why does he need us to do it?" She thought out loud while getting into her flight suit. Then a deep voice said next to her.

"Simple, cause Fox is too damn lazy to do it himself." Said by a large twenty-three year old Doberman next her also getting in a flight suit of his own. Fara glanced at him.

"It's odd Brick, why would Fox waste his one favor that we owe him to have us do something this pointless?" Then another eighteen year old red robin girl who was in the cockpit of her Arwing spoke up.

"Does it really matter you two? I mean come on; this will only take a few hours." Fara then turned her gaze in her direction.

"I just don't get this mission Ruby." Then a twenty year old white wolf who was sitting in the corner got out of his chair.

"What's not to get? All we need to do is make our way onto the planet undetected, which with these babies, shouldn't be a problem, scan the planet for any troubles, and then come back. It's that simple." Fara nodded at him.

"Well you do have a point Solrac. Alright you guys, lets mount up and get this over with, I wanna be home for dinner." They all gave a single nod before climbing into their Arwings and took off from their flagship, departing towards the planet Earth.

When Earth and Corneria met fifty years ago in the year 2276 it wasn't on the best of terms. Each had met during routine flight training for their respected militaries. They had each assumed that the other were pirates of some sort and promptly engaged in a massive dogfight that lasted for several hours. After it was over and no victor was decided they each met on the Cornerian flagship. Each side was astonished when they met each other, the most surprising thing was that by some impossible miracle, they both spoke the same language, they just called it differently. But each side was also ecstatic that after all this time they had finally stumbled upon an alien race. They had immediately signed a truce and a trading agreement. Mankind was fascinated in their ability to make ships while the Cornerians were fascinated in the Human's ability to make ground weapons and food. While the Cornerians preferred to use blasters, Humans preferred to use something called 'bullets' some kind of small metal projectile that hurt like nothing else if you were hit in a non-vital area. But as amazing as these guns were to Fara and her team, they preferred to stick to their blasters.

Fara, Ruby, Brick, and Solrac were a team, ever since they joined the Cornerian Army, which hasn't been for very long, about a little less than a year. Since Brick was the oldest and therefor had more experience with the Arwing, he was the team leader, not that any of them had a problem with that. Solrac was the team's medic, his father worked as an ER doctor on his and Fara's home planet of Papetoon; he was also a HUGE pervert. Ruby was the team's engineer; she worked with her father as a mechanic on her home planet of Zoness before she joined up, she was also an expert when it came to fixing an Arwing. As for Fara, she was the team's strategist, when they were in a tight situation, most of the time Fara was able to get them out of it.

As Fara was enjoying the peace and quiet Solrac decided that now would be a good time to break it. "Hey Brick, when we get to Earth can we stay for a little while? I hear Earth females are AMAZING in bed." Fara facepalmed, but Ruby followed with.

"I've heard the same thing about the males; to be honest I'm interested in staying for a little while as well. I mean come on, what could possibly be wrong with that planet?" Fara could hear Brick grunt on the other side of the comm link.

"Yeah I don't see anything wrong with it; I bet the humans are just blockading their planet because of some drill or something. How about you Fara, we could find you a boyfriend maybe." Fara sighed.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you, I don't need a boyfriend right now. But fine, I have no objections with staying for a little while." As they entered visual range of Earth, Brick started them off.

"Alright guys, camouflage on." They flipped a few switches on the roof of their Arwings and they became undetectable on any ships radar, as well as refracting the light around the ships to give the look of invisibility. This was only a temporary thing because doing so meant draining quite a lot of the ship's fuel. After making it past the Earthen Military blockade they entered Earth's atmosphere. Ruby turned on her radio.

"Ok we should pick a city to land in. Brick, can you see which city is closest to where we can go?" After a few second of listening to Brick hum while he searched he barked out.

"Well it looks like the closest city is a place called Houston. Computer says it's the largest city on the continent of…North America. That seems as good a place as any, so let's set 'em down there and refuel, I'm almost out." Fara nodded her head.

"Copy that, I'm almost out here as well." But when they finally came within sight city, they could only stare at what they saw with their jaws hanging wide open. Solrac was the first to break the silence.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened here?" Fara couldn't speak; she could only keep her eyes glued to what she was seeing. Buildings were smoking and in ruins, the streets were completely empty, cars were abandoned or destroyed on the road, and there was blood all over the streets. Then after another minute of silence Brick spoke.

"Guys, I don't think Earth was blockading their planet as a drill." Solrac came back immediately.

"Wow, what made you figure that out? Was it the blood, the smoke, or the quiet?" Fara had to break up what would be a coming argument.

"Come on you guys, we've seen what we need to, let's just get the hell out of here." Brick then had to make the situation worse.

"Uh I hate to break it to ya Fara but, none of us have enough fuel to make it back to the ship. As much as it pains me to say this, we have no choice but to land and find some fuel for the ships." All of them knew that they were going to regret doing this.

All of the landing pads in the entire city were destroyed or had the smoking carcasses of an earthen plane blocking it, so they had to put their Arwings down in the middle of the street in a small suburban neighborhood. As they landed someone was watching them from the window of his home that was around three miles away. "Oh my god, finally some help. Wait a minute, those are Cornerian ships, they're gonna have no idea what's out there. Shit I have to get to them before they do, the 'walkers' are sure to have heard that. " He turned to a small form next to him. "Celia I want you to stay here, be really quiet, and be safe, I will be back soon ok?" The small child nodded.

"Ok big brother, I will, please be careful." He went to the closet grabbed his armor, a silenced pistol, and a knife and made his way out the door. After closing it he broke out into a dead sprint, hoping that he could reach them before 'they' did.

"Hey what's that?" Solrac finally said after a minute of all of them just standing by their Arwings. They all began to look at what Solrac was pointing at. It was a women, she looked like she was in her late forties, she was bleeding from several places, her skin had turned a pale green, and she looked like she had a chunk of flesh torn off from her neck. She was just staring at them with dead, unblinking eyes, not even moving, just staring. The entire team couldn't help but feel really unnerved from her stare. Finally Brick started to approach her.

"Ma'am are you ok? Are you hurt?" No response, just more staring. After making a few more steps the women opened her mouth and made the loudest demonic screech they had ever heard. They had to stop to cover their ears to protect their eardrums from the noise. Then as quick as she started, she stopped. Then she broke out in a dead sprint at Brick. None of them could keep up with how fast she was. Before any of them could think, she had tackled Brick to the ground and was attempting to move her jaw closer to his neck. But Brick put his hands on her face and was doing the best he could to hold her back.

Suddenly something grabbed the collar of the women's shirt and pulled her off. Brick glanced up to see that Ruby had managed to get her off. When the women had gotten back on her feet she began to just stare at them again. By this time Brick had already managed to get to his feet and pointed his blaster pistol at her. "Don't come any closer or I will shoot." As if challenging his words she began to run at him again. Brick shot three times into her chest but she just shrugged them off, not even slowing down. Before he knew it he found himself back on the ground wrestling with this completely insane women again. But after ten seconds of struggling she just went limp. After Brick registered that she had stopped her took a look at her. There was a twelve inch knife sticking out of her head. After he pushed her off, Solrac and Ruby helped him to his feet, Brick then said "Hey whose knife is this?" Both of them shrugged their shoulders. Just then, Fara called out.

"Hey guys, over there." She was pointing to another human; he was in some kind of black body armor with bold yellow stripes running down the arms and a yellow 'H' on top left part of the chest plate, there was a silenced pistol in his left hand, but Brick also noticed that his knife holster was empty. All of them pointed their blasters at him. "Stop right there, put your hands up." The man put his hands in the air, all of them slowly moved towards him with their blasters still raised.

Ruby was the first to get a good look at him and her first thought was ironically "_Wow, he's pretty cute."_ He looked like he was an early adult around eighteen to twenty-one years of age, his irises were a deep blue, with short dark brown hair, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. But Ruby had to admit, the hair on the face worked for him. But what really got her was the scar that went across his left cheek. She thought that worked for him as well, but regardless, she couldn't let that distract her from the fact that he might be another one of those crazy humans. All of them had their blasters trained on this new human; after a minute of just quiet he attempted to talk to them.

"Ok, I know you guys are confused but just please, put down the blasters and I'll explain everything alright." Solrac then spoke up.

"How about we keep these blasters on you and you tell us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." The human flinched when Solrac started yelling.

"Hey not so loud, you'll attract more of them." Fara became curious.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'them'?" The human slowly began to put his hands down as they began to lower their weapons.

"You know, 'them' as in, more people like that women who just attacked you." Brick entered the conversation as well.

"So that was your knife huh? I guess I should thank you." Brick then tossed him his knife which he put back in its small scabbard, the human seemed to be in a hurry.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time; more of them are bound to- aw shit." The human then began to walk forward. Each of them could see what he was walking to, the same doorway that the woman had come from. Now there was a child in its place. He looked like he was no older than eleven. The human continued to move up until he was around twenty paces away; he then pointed his gun at him and fired. After they heard the silent 'pit' of the shot they could all see the bullet go straight through the child's head. All of them went back to pointing their blasters at him.

"What the hell, why did you just shoot that kid?" Solrac had said after he caught up with what was going on. The human just glanced in their direction.

"Because, he was one of them as well, I had no choice but to kill him." Fara spoke up.

"You still haven't answered that question yet, what is going on?" The human began to walk past them.

"Look I'll explain everything on the way to the safe house, let's just get out of here before more show up." They hesitated for a little bit, but decided to follow him. As they were walking, the still unknown human began to speak. "Nobody knows exactly how it started; all we do know is that it's a virus. I will tell you the only way to kill them is to shoot them in the head." The Cornerians were confused like nothing else. This human was telling them that there were more of those crazy people out there, and they had to kill them. The human looked back at them. "I know that this is a lot to take in but, once we get to the- oh no." They all looked in the direction that he was looking. There were around six people sprinting top speed at them. The human turned around and started running as fast as he could down the road, the Cornerians followed suit. "DON'T LOOK BACK JUST RUN." They kept running for around three miles when he entered a house at the end of the neighborhood. He gestured for them to get inside, which they did so without hesitation.

After they went inside he shot of two rounds at their pursuers, and in turn, two bodies hit the floor. Then he shut the door and pulled a metal reinforced sliding door over the first one, and locked it in place, five seconds later rabid pounding could be heard against the door. After he found them all in the living room scared and confused; after letting them rest for a few minutes he spoke up. "It's ok; you're all safe here, for now. The 'walkers' will give up after a few minutes" After few minutes of standing there in silence Ruby spoke.

"By the way we never got your name." The human looked up at her.

"My name is Raphael Bowerstone; and let me be the first to say 'Welcome to Earth'."

**(A/N) That my friends is my first chapter, Like I said up at the top, this idea had been bugging me for a long time, to be honest, I think that I'm going to continue this story. You should see all the plot holes that I have in mind for the upcoming chapters for this story. please tell me what you thought in a review, if you want to follow or favorite this story, that would be great to, also if you have any ideas please send them in, and I hope you all have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for ya. To be honest, I didn't think that this story would start off as strong as it did. Well anyway here ya go. Sorry but I forgot to do this last chapter. I don't own Star Fox or its character's, just the plot and the OC's.**

The Cornerians were still shocked at what was going on. To them, what was supposed to be a quick investigation, had turned into a nightmare in absolutely no time at all. All of them had only one question on their minds. Just what in the hell is going on? The human named Raphael was currently shedding his armor and putting it back on a quick changing rack. Fara decided to start things off. "How old are you exactly?" He didn't even look in her direction.

"I'm nineteen." Fara now had a bigger curiosity to find out what was going on with this planet "So Raphael, can you tell us more about what's going on?" He nodded as he was looking out the window.

"It started around two weeks ago. Nobody knows where it started from, but at this point, it doesn't really matter. All that does matter is survival." The Cornerians nodded. Solrac then spoke.

"Can you tell us more about these things?" He nodded again.

"Well for starters; have you ever heard of the term 'undead'?" They shook their heads. "I thought so, it's a human term. What it means is 'neither living nor dead'. They feel no fear, pain, or remorse; all they do feel, is hunger. So they need to feed on warm flesh or organs." Ruby stopped him.

"WAIT WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" Raphael made a gesture that meant 'keep your voice down'.

"Ok I'll simplify it. If they catch you, they will eat you alive." Their eyes widened, Ruby looked like she was going to throw up. Brick was in deep thought.

"You said this was a virus right? How does it spread? Is it airborne, waterborne, carried by pests?" Raphael shook his head.

"No, this virus is spread through intense physical contact. Whether it be from a bite, scratch, or blood or saliva getting in the mouth or an open wound." Fara spoke up.

"Is there a cure?" He shook his head again.

"No there isn't, just a bullet to the head." Solrac, being the doctor that he was, took a medical approach.

"Tell me, if one is infected, what are the symptoms?" Raphael thought for a second.

"Around ten minutes after primary infection, victims experience nausea, high fever, vomiting, paling of the skin, then after another ten minutes; death. Reanimation then occurs around three minutes after death." Solrac thought for a second longer.

"What's the lethality rate?" Raphael didn't even need time to think to find an answer to that question.

"One hundred percent." Solrac's eye's widened. Ruby was pacing back and forth muttering.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die." Fara placed a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry Ruby, we're gonna be fine, we're safe here." Raphael gave his confirmation.

"Don't worry this place is as safe as you can possibly get." Raphael had taken a seat in the couch across from each of them, he needed to find a way to break the silence and find out if these Cornerians were trustworthy. "So tell me, since you all know my name, what's yours?" Fara stood up.

"My name's Fara; this is Solrac, Ruby, and Brick." She said pointing each of them out when she spoke.

"Well it's good to see some friendly faces around here; it's been quite a while since we've had company." Fara's face scrunched.

"What do you mean 'we'?" As if to answer to answer her question a small voice coming from up the stairs caught their attention.

"Big brother, is it safe to come down?" Fara could see the smile on Raphael's face.

"Oh I'm sorry Celia I completely forgot. Why don't you be a good girl and come say hello to our guests."

Everyone in the room had their attention focused on the stairwell as the girl in question came down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, their jaws dropped again, because standing in front of them, was a little Panther girl no older than seven. Raphael let out a quiet laugh when he saw their reactions. "Wow, more people like me. Hi I'm Celia." Solrac turned around to face their host.

"Is she a…"

"Cornerian? Yes." Raphael finished for him. Ruby managed to stammer out.

"But-but how?" Raphael motioned for all of them to take a seat.

"Well, around six years ago, my father met a panther girl named Rena when he was on vacation on Corneria. Before you ask, no, Celia is not my biological sister, she was already born by the time he met her. Now here is the part where is I mess with your minds. Celia, would you mind telling our friends here what your last name was before your mother met daddy?" Celia giggled a little.

"That's easy, it was Caroso." At this point their jaws dropped even further. Solrac even fell off his chair. Brick found his voice.

"So that means that your father married Panther Caroso's sister?" Raphael nodded his affirmative.

"Again, you are correct. Now let's move on shall we." Each of them still looked like they were trying to catch up with the situation. Then Solrac spoke.

"How does it feel knowing that you're related to a member of 'Star Wolf'? Raphael put on a look of fake terror.

"Oh it's terrifying." Solrac chuckled a little

"One more thing, what does Panther think about this whole situation?" The human smirked.

"Oh he loathes my father. But he's smart enough to not try anything; because he knows that at least his sister is happy. If you want to know what he thinks about me, well let's just say, 'second verse, same as the first'. All of them except Celia broke down in laughter. Fara then added her voice.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they?" Raphael's grin disappeared.

"Well I know they're ok, they went to Zoness three weeks ago for their anniversary. I bet right now they're worried sick about us. I made them a promise that I would take care of Celia to the best of my ability." Brick was in lost in a deep thought. To him the armor that Raphael was wearing and his last name sounded very familiar. Brick decided to just get this off of his chest.

"Raphael, your armor looks familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" Raphael glanced in his direction.

"I don't think who you're referring to is me. I believe you are probably thinking about my father, Rico." Then it all seemed to come together for Brick.

"So you mean to tell me that your father is Rico Bowerstone; the leader of 'Hydra'?" Raphael nodded.

"That's correct my friend." Ruby seemed lost.

"Hold on, what's Hydra?" Brick decided to explain.

"You could say that 'Hydra' and 'Starfox' are the same, but at the same time, they're different. They are the same because they are each the greatest team of mercenaries that they're kind has to offer. They're different because while 'Starfox' prefers to work in the air, 'Hydra' prefers to work on the ground which explains why they have thicker armor." Fara nodded her head.

"Yeah I remember you guys; you do business with 'Star Fox' almost all the time." Raphael shook his head.

"While you are correct, and while I also have had the pleasure of meeting 'Star Fox' several times, I am currently not a member. Ironically, my initiation was supposed to be in three more weeks." Brick began to ask Raphael questions about his role in 'Hydra'.

"So what's your area of expertise?"

"Infiltration and assassination; a knife and a silenced weapon are my preferred choices of weapons, my father also trained me to move without making a sound." Solrac let out a low whistle.

"So tell us mister big scary mercenary man, do you have any ideas on how we might be able to get out of here?" Raphael gave a 'really?' look.

"Let me ask you a question Solrac, if I knew how to get out of here, do you think that I would still be here right now?" Solrac's ears dropped. After a few minutes of silence, Fara had an idea.

"Wait a minute; our Arwings have long range communication, why don't we just call for help?" She noticed that while she was speaking, Raphael had made his way over to the window.

"Well if that's the plan, you sure as hell aren't able to go back the way you came."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked; The human looked back at her.

"Take a look." All of them, even Celia got out of their chairs and made their way to the window. Their spirits dropped like a rock when they saw the outside area was flooded with them. There had to be a least a hundred of the undead out there. "I think they heard you land. These things can hear better than anything the galaxy." Brick's let out a long sigh.

"Well; so much for that plan." Celia began to cry.

"Big brother, I'm scared." He walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"It's ok, you're safe here. I'm not gonna let them hurt you." Fara came up to reassure her as well.

"Don't worry Celia; we'll keep you safe to." Raphael turned to look at Celia.

"Celia, why don't you go get yourself something to eat in the kitchen; the grownups need to have a chat." She smiled and made her way to the kitchen. After she left Raphael turned to each of the Cornerians. "Alright; now that you guys are going to be staying here, there is only one rule that you need to follow." His eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about hurting Celia." Brick nodded in agreement.

"We give our word that no harm will come to her." Raphael relaxed.

"Good then. Now you people seem trustworthy so I'm going to give you all the benefit of the doubt. Just don't make me regret it… One last thing; come with me, I'm going to show you what happened to the last man who broke that promise." They all began to follow him to his back door. After he pulled back the shade covering it, Ruby immediately went to puke in the trash can next to the door in shock from what she saw. The rest could only just stare in silence. It was a man; tied up to a pole in the back yard. He was completely torn apart; his legs were gone, his face had been ripped off, and there was an empty hole in his chest with where his internal organs should be. Fara could only stammer out.

"W-w-what happened to that man?" Raphael kept his serious gaze.

"Sure, I'll tell you; here's what happened."

**(Flashback eight days ago)**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Raphael yelled at the man who had just tried to molest Celia. The man could only stare at the gun that was being pointed at him.

"L-l-l-look I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it" Raphael then pistol whipped him

"SHUT UP, you don't get to talk. I can't believe that you would betray my trust like that. I bring you in off the streets to keep you from being eaten alive, and how do you repay me? By trying to molest my little sister? If you think that you are walkin out of here alive buddy, you're wrong." The man continued to shake.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Raphael grew a sadistic smile.

"Oh no, that would be much too quick. I have something special planned for you." Before the man could voice any protests, Raphael knocked the man out with another pistol whip. Then he went over to the still crying little Cornerian girl. "It's ok; I promised you that I wouldn't let anybody hurt you. Now please go to your room; it's going to get really messy." Celia complied and walked up the stairs to her room. After she was out of sight, Raphael walked over to his closet and grabbed a chain rope and a padlock, and then proceeds to drag the man into his back yard. He then stands him upright on the tetherball pole in the grass. After that he wraps the entire chain rope around him, trapping both his arms in its grasp. After locking the chain in place he slaps the man awake. The man looks around a see that he is in an unfamiliar place.

"What-what's goin on?" Raphael keeps a smile on his face.

"Oh it's quite simple; I'm giving you the punishment you deserve." He then unscrews the silencer on his pistol, points it in the air, and fires off three rounds. He then puts the silencer back on and starts to walk back to his house. "Have fun with your new friends." The man knows what going on and starts to freak out.

"Please don't do this, I'm sorry." Raphael turns around to look at him.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to hurt her." The man continued to plead.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T DO THIS." Raphael turned around one last time.

"Keep screaming, you'll just attract more of them." Right before he closed the door, he could hear the moaning of the infected as they broke down the fence in his back yard and started to close in on the helpless screaming man.

**(End flashback)**

"That is everything that took place that day. But as long as you don't hurt Celia, you have nothing to worry about." After it was all finished the Cornerians inadvertently gulped. The human noticed this and laughed quietly. "Anyone else hungry? I don't know about you guys, but I am. When you're ready just meet me in the kitchen and we can get you something to eat, don't worry we still have a lot to go around." When he left all the Cornerians gathered together. Solrac was the first to speak.

"I vote that we don't piss him off."

"Agreed." They all said at the same time; after standing there for another minute they started to head off to the kitchen.

**(A/N) And there you have it, another chapter like I promised. If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to send them through a PM or a review, I might just implement them. Now I wish all of you to have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Alright everybody got another one for you all. Now this chapter is based on idea that a friend from work gave me. So the majority of this chapter will be a flashback. I'm on a roll. One more thing; if I end up having to give a gun a name, I'll probably just end up pulling it out of nowhere so just go with me on those. Now without further delay let's start the chapter. **

"Well that was without a doubt the most awkward meal I have ever had in my life." Brick said leaving the kitchen while rubbing the back of his head. "Well at least we know this guy knows what he's doing." Brick then went to join his team on the couch while Raphael and Celia stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Before anyone knew it, half an hour passed by without a word being said to anybody, and Raphael went join them on the couch, the fear had mostly left their minds, and what was left was being filled with boredom. Then a thought crossed Ruby's head.

"Fara," she began "Didn't you say you have an old friend living on Earth?" Fara's eyes shot open.

"Oh my god you're right. I wonder if she's ok." Raphael looked to her with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"You have a friend living here? What was her name?"

"Her name is Miyu." Raphael looked back at her with a look of surprise.

"Miyu; that name sounds familiar, is she a lynx? And is her last name Seraph?" It was now Fara's turn to be surprised.

"Yes that's definitely her. How do you know her?" Raphael's smile grew.

"She's my best friend." Solrac clapped his hands together.

"OH I love stories, please do tell 'Raph'." Raphael furrowed his brows at him.

"I assume that's my nickname now." Solrac nodded his head. Raphael sighed and began to tell the story of how he met Miyu.

**(Flashback two years)**

You could say it was a regular afternoon in the city of Houston. It was hot, that was a givin; but there was also a nice clear blue sky that hung over the city like a beautiful mural. As one could expect, the city's park was having its normal weekend crowd, as per usual. But off in the open you could see a man and his son sparring quite vigorously. The boy in question was Raphael; the larger man was his father, Rico. You could say that Rico and Raphael looked almost exactly alike; except that Raphael had blue eyes and the scar running down his cheek; that he got from a little quarrel with Panther Caroso.

Raphael was sparring while wearing his armor, if you took a closer look at him you could see he was sweating profusely. Rico, on the other hand, was wearing an Earthen Military ACU. Everyone that was passing by was watching their fight with interest, and all of them could tell that Rico was beating the ever living crap out of Raphael. "Son come on, you have to focus. Your anger is constantly getting the better of you; you'll never win at this pace." After finishing his sentence he grabbed Raphael by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"The one thing I don't get dad is why the hell do I have to wear this armor? It's almost a hundred degrees out here." Rico shook his head slowly while looking at the ground.

"Son I'm preparing you for what's to come in real life. Do you think that your enemy will care that it's as hot as it is out here?" Raphael picked himself off the ground.

"Yeah but that doesn't answer my question about why I have to wear the armor." Rico gave him a pat on the back.

"Again son, I'm getting you ready for real life, there will come a time where you have to fight somebody while wearing that armor, and when that time does come, I'll make sure you're prepared." Rico then proceeded to dust off Raphael. "One more thing Raphael, tell me the code of the Hydra."

"Strike fast, strike hard, no mercy." Rico smiled and gave him another pat on the back.

"Alright Raphael, that's enough for today, I have to meet Rena over at the market to give her a hand, and to make sure the people with a problem with Cornerians don't touch her. Why don't you just relax here and find yourself a new friend."

"Well dad it's hard for me to find any friends at school considering that most the students at the academy have a stick up their ass." Rico then swatted Raphael upside the head.

"Watch your language. Plus if you haven't noticed, you aren't at the academy right now.…. Hey, why don't you talk to that Cornerian girl over there; she looks kinda depressed." Raphael looked in the direction that his father was pointing. There was indeed a Cornerian girl sitting on a park bench staring at the ground. From what he could tell she was a lynx with the traditional orange fur with black spots and a white underside from what he could see; she also had the kind of violet eyes that most guys would drool over. Then Rico leaned in to his son's ear. "She's also very hot." He said nudging his arm. Raphael sighed.

"Dad; I know you love Rena very much, but sometimes, I think you have a fetish." Rico opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it.

"Just go talk to her." After Rico left his son sight Raphael started to make his way to the lynx girl. After he sat down next to her she glanced at him; then she just went back to staring at the ground. Raphael knew he had to prevent the impending awkward silence. But before he could talk she beat him to the punch.

"Go ahead and get it over with." Raphael looked at her with a confused face.

"What; what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Go ahead and make fun of me, just like everybody else." His face contorted slightly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Simple; because I'm a Cornerian, that's the reason that all the others give me." Raphael raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not gonna make of you just because you're a Corenerian, that would be ridiculous." She looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you're not like the others?" Raphael smiled at her.

"Of course not; I've spent most of my life around Cornerians. My father married one, one's my sister. There have also been times where I've taken lengthy vacations in the Lylat system. The last thing I'm gonna do is make fun of you because of your species." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Miyu Seraph." He smiled back and grasped her hand.

"Raphael Bowerstone." After the formalities were over and done with, they began to have a nice long chat.

"So tell me Raph, what's with the fancy armor?" He rolled his shoulders.

"My father is training me to be a mercenary like him." She smirked.

"Yah I remember you now. You were the guy getting his ass handed to him by the old man not too long ago." This time Raphael rolled his eyes.

"So you saw that?" She laughed.

"Are you kidding me? The whole park saw that little show you were putting on back there."

"Well, I don't think I'll ever be able to win when it comes to fighting my father. Not even his own squad can touch him. But that's enough about me. Why were you sitting here all by yourself?" Her ears dropped.

"I'm here from the combination of the insults and the homesickness. My parents moved to Earth so they can live easier; and most of the people here don't seem to like me." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"You left your friends back home on your home planet? I can only imagine that feeling of loneliness. Well don't worry; I'll be your friend." They continued to talk throughout the day, Raphael completely forgot that he was still wearing his armor and sweating like a pig in an oven. Then; after a while, they realized that it was getting dark out. They lifted themselves from the uncomfortable bench they been sitting "I'll see you later Miyu." As they both waved good bye Miyu couldn't help be feel quite pleased with herself. She had finally made a friend after all this time. When she made her way back to her home she saw that her mother Mary, and her father Alan, who were also both lynxes, were both waiting for her at the door, each with a large smile on their faces.

"So what's his name?" Her mother asked when Miyu walked through the door.

"How did you know?" Alan poked his head through the kitchen doorway.

"We saw you and that human boy in the park. You had been gone quite a while and we left to go find you; when we saw you out there finally talking to somebody, we decided to leave well enough alone." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"His name is Raphael, and we only just met this afternoon, mom." Mary put a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Give it time dear. Now your father made dinner, it's a human dish, they call it 'tacos'; tell us what you think." At the same time Raphael was on his way home. Only to be greeted by his step-mother Rena.

"So what's her name?" Raphael raised an eyebrow at Rena.

"Let me guess, dad told you?"

"Why wouldn't he? I think it's great that you've found a friend; and a Cornerian girl at that. You definitely are your father's son. Oh by the way, you have some mail."

"Is it more death threats from your brother?" She rolled her eyes.

"No its death threats from your calculus teacher." He let out a long laugh at her joke made his way to his room; only to be pounced on by a five year old Celia.

"Look what I made today big brother." She then held up a crayon drawing of what looked like a rocket ship; a very crudely drawn rocket ship. But hey, what do you expect, she's five.

"That's amazing Celia, have you shown that to mom and dad?" She nodded her head

"Yep, they're gonna put it on the window so everybody can see it." He gave her a hug and left to go to his room. After sitting in his desk to clean his sweat covered armor, he thought back to the day's earlier events.

"Well I can't say that this day wasn't worth remembering."

**(End Flashback)**

"Hold on I have a question." Solrac had his hand raised like a child in school.

"Shoot." Raphael answered.

"Why is it that our race seems to be in almost every aspect of your live?" Raphael shrugged his shoulders.

"The hell if I know, that's just the hand that fate dealt me I guess." Then Fara interjected.

"Raphael; do you know if Miyu is still alive?" Raphael pulled out a little black disk from his shirt pocket.

"I know she's alive; do you see this thing?" They all looked at it. "This is a portable tracker device that I 'found' in my father's basement." He flipped over to show a flashing green light. "Now this is a heartbeat sensor. As long as it is in contact with her it reads her pulse and sends a positive feedback to me." Fara had one last question.

"Can this thing show us where she is now?" Raphael shook his head.

"No; this is a one way tracker, she has to push a button on her disk if she wants me to know where she is. I told her that if she ever needs help to just press the button and I would find her."

"When exactly did you give that tracker to her?" Raphael looked down at the device.

"On the day the initial panic started two weeks ago."

**(Flashback fourteen** **days ago)**

They were coming from everywhere; grabbing helpless people from dark alleyways, open doors, even out in the middle of the streets. People were being dragged down and eaten alive by these demons that could run faster than an Olympic sprinter and never tire. Screams of men, women, and children filled the air as Raphael and Miyu ran through the streets; attempting to get away from all this chaos. "Raphael, what's going on?"

"The hell if I know; come on we need to keep moving." As they were dodging the hands that were shot out in their direction, whether they were put out to grab them or ask for help, they ignored them all the same. "Hey, let's cut through that restaurant over here." She didn't have time to make a response as they burst through the doors and jammed a table against it to block any of those things from following them. Each of them was trying to catch their breath. "Ok; we should be safe here for the moment." Miyu sat on the ground in an upright fetal position and started to cry.

"Raph, what was with those people? They were eating each other." Raphael sat next to her and hugged her.

"I don't know Miyu; I don't know. Look we need to get out of here; let's search the place for anything we can use." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. They each split up to cover more ground. Raphael went into the manager's office, while Miyu tries her luck in the kitchen. She managed to secure two kitchen knives, while Raphael found an old revolver with a couple cylinders of ammunition. "Here Miyu, I think its best you took the gun." He said handing her the gun with the bullets.

"Fine, but that means you should take these knives." She handed him the knives and he twirled them around his grip a little.

"It's alright, these were my specialty anyway." After they scrounged what they could they decided to go make a break for it and get out of the downtown area. "Ok here's the plan, after we open this door we look for any car that's still usable. When we find one, we take it and use it to get back home. I don't think the babysitter I hired can protect Celia from a situation like this." They both gathered at the back door. "Ok, on the count of three. Ready?" She nodded once, fear still prevalent in her eyes. "Ok then. One….. two… three." After 'three' Raphael bashed the door open with his shoulder and they rushed outside; Miyu with her gun up, and Raphael holding his knives in a reverse grip. The alley was empty; even though they could still hear the screams coming from every direction. When they exited the alley Miyu pointed to a black pickup at end of the street

"Over there, it doesn't look like they've touched that one." The only hitch in the plan was that the street was filled with them; and quite a few of them had heard her say that, and were beginning to sprint towards them.

"SHIT, RUN FOR THE TRUCK." As they began to run as fast as they could to the truck, they could see the infected were closing in on them. Before they could run twenty steps, one of the infected grabbed Miyu and was making an attempt to bite her.

"Raph, help me." She tried to struggle but the undead holding her had a grip so tight that she wasn't able to slip out of it.

"GET OFF HER" Raphael yelled as he grabbed it by the hair and plunged his knife into its head. "No time to stop Miyu, we have to keep moving." As they reached the end of the street, they smashed the window to the truck open. Miyu climbed into the seat and began to hotwire the truck.

"I'm gonna need a minute Raph, keep them off me." She said as she tossed him the gun.

"I'll do my best, just hurry up." As she began to work, he turned his attention to the six sprinting figures. He fired two shot at one that each went into its heart. No effect; it didn't even slow down. "Damn it, why won't these things die?" They were getting closer with each passing second. "Wait a minute; I killed that last one when I stabbed it in the brain, maybe that how these things need to be put down." He fired an experimental bullet right at the skull of one of the infected. Sure enough, it dropped like a rock. He promptly fired three more shots at the other infected. As luck would have it, each bullet hit their mark and three corpses hit the floor. "I really have to thank dad for all those hours of target practice."

As he attempted to kill the other infected he could only hear a silent 'click' that signified that he was out of ammo. "Damn it, no time to reload." He put the gun in the back of his jeans and put his knives back in his hands. Without a single moment of hesitation he threw the knife in his left hand with as much force and control as he could muster and hit one of the creatures square in the left eye. When the other got as close as Raphael would let him, he took one hand and used it to grip the infected on the neck, holding it at bay, while he used his right hand to ram the knife right up its jaw and into its brain. After he retrieved his knives he could hear the distinct sound on a truck engine start. He turned to look at her. "Took you long enough." She glared back at him.

"Hey; I'm scared out my mind here so, GET IN THE DAMN TRUCK." He winced as she raised her voice. When he got in his seat she started to drive away. After he reloaded the pistol he began to admire it.

"Wow, this things a beauty, what was this guy doing with a Wesker 44 magnum?" Before she could answer, an arm reached through the broken window and grabbed onto her arm. Apparently one of the infected had latched onto the truck when it started moving. As if by instinct, Raphael immediately shot the creature in the left eye and it released its grip of the truck and hit the ground rolling. "Let's go, I can drop you off at your place. Then I'll take the truck and get back to Celia." She kept her gaze on the road, but tried to not focus on the undead feasting on the corpses in the road.

When they pulled the truck up to Miyu's home it wasn't as chaotic outside as it was in the downtown area. But there were still a few of them around. After they got out of their seats and opened the door, the infected heard them and began to advance. "Miyu take this gun and run, get inside, I'll take care of them." When she reached her door, her parents saw her and opened it, and embraced her as she came through.

"Miyu, why is Raphael still out there? He should be in here where it's safe." Miyu turned to her mother.

"He needs to get back to his sister and make sure that she's alright." After she finished her sentence the three infected that were closing in on Raphael had almost reached him. Without flinching, he ran towards two of them and slashed through their skulls; they hit the ground dead immediately. After turning around he threw the knife in his left hand; again the knife hit its target in the form on an undead skull.

After grabbing his knife he made his way to Miyu's door. After opening the door, Miyu's mother wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you for saving our daughter."

"You're welcome Mrs. Seraph. Now if you don't mind, I have to say something to Miyu." He turned to her and handed her the device. "Miyu; this is a one way tracking beacon. If you ever need my help, hit this button, and I will drop everything and find you, ok?" Her answer came in the form of a hug.

"Be safe Raphael." He began pet the back of her head.

"You know I will. Make to use that gun to protect your family alright." She nodded and he made his way to the door. "One more thing Miyu, the only way to kill them is to shoot them in the head, so don't waste your ammunition." He ran out the door, got into the truck and drove off to his own home; praying that Celia was still alive.

When he reached his home he could see that there was no sign of forced entry on the front door, and that the babysitter's car was still in the driveway. When entered his home it was quiet; too quiet. After listening for a few seconds he could hear a large pounding sound coming from upstairs. With his knives at the ready he ascended the staircase. After reaching the final step he could see his babysitter, Mary, was pounding against one of their closet doors. She was clearly infected; anyone could see that bite mark on her right arm. "Hey, Mary." She snapped her head around to stare at him. "You're fired." He said as he launched the knife from his grip and it embedded itself in her skull.

When he opened the closet door he could see Celia crying and shaking on the other side. He wrapped her up in a hug and held her until she stopped crying. "I was so scared big brother, Mary just went crazy and I had to hide, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Celia you're safe now. Nothing will harm you while I'm breathing." He said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

**(Flashback end)**

"That. was. AWESOME." Solrac said as he threw his hands in the air for dramatic effect. Fara facepalmed but still managed to get out a sigh of relief.

"Well; it's still good to know that Miyu is ok." Raphael nodded. But before he could add anything, Ruby had interjected.

"Hey Raphael, do you still have that truck?" He nodded.

"Yeah it's in the garage, why?" A smile grew on her face.

"I think I have an idea on how to get out of here."

**(A/N) Man that was my longest chapter yet. I have to say I'm pleased with how it turned out. Remember people, if you have any idea please send them to me via PM or review. Now all of you, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Alright you guys. Guess who has another chapter for you. Now the beginning and end of this chapter is an idea I got after a little too much time studying. But the rest I thought of a while ago; either way, I hope you all enjoy.**

It had been three days since Ruby had begun her work fixing up the large pickup in the garage. They were all very surprised to see that there were a few really nice cars, as well as a few bikes as well. Raphael's excuse was that his father collected a few antique cars; some even as far back as the twenty- first century.

Ruby was currently using the raw materials that Raphael already had in his garage. How does he already have these things you might ask? Well, he was going to try to work on the truck at one point; but he was sure that he would have ended up destroying the truck in the process. So while Ruby worked on her little project, the rest of the group was doing their own thing. Solrac like to spend most of his time on the roof; hitting golf balls at the undead that were all over the neighborhood. Fara spent most of her time playing with Celia; much to Raphael's delight. Brick like to spend most of his time trying to think of a way to get out of the home they were currently trapped in, and back to their Arwings to radio for help. Raphael, on the other hand liked to join Solrac on the roof, taking shots at the infected with a silenced sniper rifle. While Raphael was very talented with a gun, he always felt that a blade just more natural. But that didn't stop him from using guns anyway. After taking one last shot at a zombie who looked an awful lot like one of the jackasses who used to make fun of his step-mother at the academy, he set the rife down.

"I don't know about you Solrac, but I'm gonna get some sleep." Solrac turned to him and gave a drunken salute after he swung at the golf ball again. When took a seat on his bed he thought about Miyu. His only thought was, "_I hope she's ok."_ After thinking for a little while longer, he fell asleep. But soon, he woke up into some kind of dreamlike astral projection. There were stars everywhere and he was walking on space as if it were solid ground. Soon after, a woman appeared before him. She was clad in a white toga and a golden breastplate and golden helmet. Kind of like something that the ancient Greeks would have worn. But she was also carrying a spear that was made of gold as well. She then held her hand out to him and said in a divine, but soothing voice.

"Hello Raphael." Raphael did a surprised jump backwards.

"How do you know my name?" She smiled

"I have been watching you for quite some time. But the reason I have appeared before you is a matter of great importance." Raphael crossed his arms.

"Ok, I'm listening crazy dream lady." She held up her hand above her head, and an image of Miyu came out of nowhere.

"The one you call Miyu is in danger." Raphael sat up immediately.

"Miyu's in trouble, how do you know?" She smiled.

"Because, she is calling to you Raphael, and she needs your help." Raphael was eager to get out of this dream, but he had one more question.

"Why are you so intent on helping Miyu?" She held her spear up.

"She has her own part to play in this crisis Raphael; as do you. Fate dictates that you must save her. Now I shall awaken you. Go to her now." Raphael nodded.

"Wait, can't you at least tell me who you are." She turned around and started to walk away.

"That will be revealed in due time." She said as she disappeared from sight. Then Raphael was shaken awaken by a massive vibration from his shirt pocket. After digging it out, his eyes went wide. Miyu had activated her tracker.

Raphael ran into the garage. "Ruby, are you done with the truck yet? I have an emergency." Ruby took off her welders mask.

"Yeah I'm actually just finishing up here. But I have to know, what your emergency?" Raphael held up his tracker.

"It's Miyu, she's in trouble." While Ruby went to finish up her work with added haste, Raphael glanced at where Miyu was on the screen. The thing that made him confused was that she wasn't at her home; in fact she was mobile; because her tracker was moving at a pace that was too fast for running. That could only mean that she was in some kind of vehicle. This gave Raphael two scenarios. One: the infected broken into her home and she managed to find a car and escape. Or two: Her family might have had a run in with Raiders, and they took her. Raphael prayed to whatever god that would hear him that it was not the latter.

After his little prayer, Ruby had managed to finish her work at the truck. She could say it was her best work. The thing was basically a battering ram on wheels. She covered the front of the truck in a massive road shield, she had replaced the windows with shatterproof glass, she had covered the truck in an iron carapace of metal that she had stripped from the other cars in the garage, and she had put up a metal shell along the bed of the truck so the group members could fight off the undead as well as drive. Raphael let out a low whistle. "You've outdone yourself Ruby. But we need to get everyone in here now." After everyone had assembled in the garage Raphael took a step forward.

"Alright let's skip to why we're here. A short while ago, Miyu set off her tracker." He heard Fara gasp. "This can only mean that she needs help. Now I can assure you, I'm not leaving her to whatever fate is out there for her. I intend to get her out of there, and we're going to use this truck to do so. Here's the plan, I want Brick, Ruby, and Solrac to climb into the bed of the truck and shoot off any of the infected that try to flip the truck. Fara, you're with me in the front seat. Now before we go, I think its best that you grab a few weapons from the armory. Alright, are we all clear?" They nodded "Alright, let's go." They all ran to the closet in the front of the house that had all the weapons. Each of the Cornerians decided to stick to their blasters when it came to ranged combat. But they each picked out a melee weapon in case they got too close.

Brick had picked up a pair of spiked knuckles, Ruby had grabbed a short sword, Fara grabbed a dagger, and Solrac hand grabbed a hand axe. Solrac then started swinging his axe like a kid,

"AWWWWWW YEAH, we are a force to be reckoned with." He promptly received a swat upside the head from Fara.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing dumbass." He looked back and stuck his tongue out at her while rubbing his head. Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Raphael was wearing his traditional battle armor with a few new weapons holstered. He had a silenced pistol in a holster on his left hip, a scimitar and a dagger on his belt, and he had something on his back that made the Cornerians eyes drop. Brick pointed at it.

"Is that a chainsaw?" Raphael pulled the chainsaw from its resting place on his back.

"Yes it is. Call it insurance. Because if it is in fact raiders that have Miyu; I'm gonna make them wish they never touched her." They slowly nodded still gawking at the chainsaw in his hands, as he started to stroke it like a puppy. Brick then asked a question

"Raphael I never did ask; but how do you have this much ammo stored in your home?" Raphael didn't even take his eyes off his chainsaw.

"What part of 'my father is a mercenary' did you not get? You have to be prepared at all times." Brick then nodded his understanding. "Alright we are temporarily leaving this place behind, so grab as much ammo for your blasters as you can." After they made one last check they all got in their respective places in the truck. Even Celia had to come with them, as dangerous as the task was. They strapped her down in the middle and made sure she was safe.

As they opened the garage doors they could see that the undead outside were just a small walk from the house away. Raphael just decided to run them over. While he was plowing through the numbers of the creatures in front of the truck, they started to slow down because there were just too many to speed right through. All of the beds occupants were currently taking shots at the ones that were trying to flip the truck, and with each shot fired, another fell dead; again.

"How many of these things are there?" Brick looked back at him for less than a second.

"Shut up and keep shooting." Solrac pointed his blaster at the head of what looked to be an old woman in her eighties, aimed at her skull, pulled the trigger, then after a streak of blaster fire filled the air, one more cold body hit the pavement. They kept this constant shooting up for five minutes before they finally made it out of the small pond of infected and on their way to find Miyu.

"Alright, first of all; Ruby, you are my hero for making this truck." She smiled and did a playful two finger salute. Raphael glanced one more time at the tracker screen. "Guys the beacon stopped moving. I've managed to pinpoint where Miyu is exactly. She's at a mattress warehouse just about a few more miles up the road." Ruby stuck her head threw the window in the back.

"Do you have any idea what we're up against?" Raphael shrugged.

"When it comes to raiders, I wouldn't expect much. I would expect mostly melee weapons that they probably don't know how to use. Maybe a few guns, which they also don't know how to use. If you stick to your training and just shoot them you should be fine. But when I find out who leads them, he's mine." After pulling up to the warehouse they noticed an eerie calm about the place. They couldn't see a car in the outside area, but they could see an open door that was large enough to fit a van in. They already made a large mistake. You don't leave a door open in this kind of crisis. When they stopped the truck in the parking lot Raphael turned to Celia. "I want you to stay in here where it's safe ok?" She nodded.

"Ok big brother, I will." He gave her a rub on the head.

After exiting the safety of the truck they started to creep up quietly on the building. When they entered they could tell; someone was definitely here. It was prevalent in the smell. Not just the smell of the blood, but it was clear that they were using the place as a bathroom. They could see a small sedan parked inside right next to the four raiders that were sitting by the car. Their wardrobe practically screamed 'raider'. They were in all leather that was covered in dried blood, wearing goggles on the top of their heads. Upon further investigation, all they had to defend themselves were metal baseball bats. After studying them for a few minutes one of them began to speak.

"Hey boss, what are we gonna do with the alien in the car?" The man he was speaking to turned to him.

"I heard stories that Cornerians taste like beef. So we're gonna eat the little fur ball." The Cornerians could see Raphael's grip tighten on his weapons with each word they spoke. "Maybe we can use it's pelt as a nice blanket. Kinda like what we did with the little things parents, except this thing will struggle less." That was the last straw for Raphael as he stood up unsheathed his blades and stepped forward.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The other raiders were taken completely by surprise, but when they saw Raphael they just started laughing.

"Get outta here boy. This place is for grown-ups only. Go on now, before we skin you alive." Raphael made a hand signal for the other Cornerians to step out of cover and join him. Each of them stood up with their blasters trained on a separate member. The raiders had a look of fear in their eyes when they saw that they were outmatched. All; but the leader that is.

"So do you think that you have the upper hand?" Raphael smirked.

"No." He put his dagger back in his scabbard and pulled out his pistol. He then pointed it in the rafters and fired once. After around three seconds, a man fell to the ground with a hunting rifle in his hands. Raphael looked back to the leader. "Now I do." He then pulled his dagger back out and started to advance on them.

"What do we do boss?"

"What do ya think? Kill em." They each stood up and started to run blindly at him. Raphael just assumed a ready position and waited for them to make the first move. The first one to reach him just received a stab to the chest with the scimitar. When the next came close and attempted to crush his skull with the bat, his attack was just sidestepped by Raphael, he then reached his dagger around and slit his throat. As the blood cascaded down his throat the man tried desperately to close the wound with his hands. He tried, but failed miserably as the life drained from his face. He then turned around with just enough time to block a bat from hitting his chest and plunge the dagger into his heart.

After the lackeys had all been dealt with, the leader, who at this point was too scared to breath, was shaking furiously. As Raphael approached him he pushed him on his back, put his foot down on his chest, and slipped the chainsaw from out of the sling and put it in the leader's mouth. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions. You, in turn, are going to answer them. If I get one, and mean just one, answer that I don't like, or I think is a lie, then I yank this cord and watch what happens. Got it?" The man just nods slowly. "Now; here's your first question. Where is she?" The man swallows.

"Where is who?" The man asks as clearly as he can with an automatic saw blade in his mouth.

"You know who. The Cornerian girl; WHERE IS SHE?!" He points a shaky finger at the trunk of the sedan. They all turned to look at the trunk; it was bumping up and down from Miyu banging on it in an attempt to free herself. Now that Raphael had no more use for the man he decided to dispose of him. But not before asking torturing him with another question. "One more question. What did you do with her parents?" Anyone can see that this man is sweating out of fear, because he knows he's going to die from the answer.

"They're d-d-dead." Raphael shakes his head slowly.

"How did they die?" The man can't seem to find his voice, he can only stutter incoherent words, but finally he talks.

"W-w-w-we k-k-k-killed them." Raphael then takes a deep breath through his nose as he digests this.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Immediately he yanks on the cord of the chainsaw. It doesn't need more than one tug until it starts violently cutting in to mouth of the man. The man's screams of pain were echoing off every wall in the building. Blood was splattering all over the saw and over Raphael's face and armor. Then after the top half of the man head plops on the floor, he stops the saw completely.

After watching this man's head roll for a few seconds, he runs over to the parked sedans trunk, pounds on it, and calls out. "Miyu, are you in there?" He can hear a muffled sound in response. He tries to open it with his hands, but like he expected, it doesn't budge. He then grabs is pistol and fires on the lock of the trunk, which immediately gives way. When it opens, he sees Miyu, tied up and gagged. After cutting the bindings off with his dagger and removing the gag, she threw her arms around him in a hug and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Raphael can do nothing but attempt to comfort her. "It's ok; I promised you that I would find you. I only wish I could have been there fast enough to save your parents." After a whole twenty minutes of crying and Raphael rubbing the back of her head in an attempt to console her, she looked at him.

"It isn't your fault Raphael; I didn't turn on your tracker until after they had found us. There wasn't enough time for that. I'm just so glad to see you; I thought they were going to kill me." She said as she tried her best to stop crying. Raphael then remembered that Fara was still here.

"Hey Miyu; do you know someone by the name of Fara Phoenix?" She looks up at him, still holding on to him.

"Yeah, she was one of my friends before I moved to Earth. Why do you ask?" He then points at her.

"Because; she's standing right there." She looks over and sure enough, Fara is still standing next to the others smiling at her. Miyu leaves the embrace of her best friend to greet her other one. She then took her in a hug as well.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again Miyu."

"I didn't think I'd see you either. What are you doing here?" They then broke the hug.

"Fox sent us down here to see what was going on with Earth." Before they could lament any further they heard Brick call out.

"Guys; I know wanna catch up but we have a problem here." As they all went to the entrance to see what was the matter they saw that a few of the infected had overheard the commotion and were closing in; and they were getting closer each second.

Raphael then then began to rev the blood covered chainsaw back up. After around two yanks of the cord, the roar of the blades spinning could be heard over the echoing warehouse. "Alright everyone make a run for the truck I'll cover you." As each of them ran outside they could see that more of the undead had joined in the small horde that was closing in on them. Ruby, Fara, and Brick were trying to make headshots with their blasters; Solrac on the other hand was swing his hatchet in constant downward strokes, killing many after making contact with their heads; but the others weren't having much luck from the fear pulsing through their veins. As they made it to the truck Fara put Miyu in the front seat and Fara climbed into the bed and attempted to lock the shell in place, but before they were able to get it closed one of the infected threw itself at the door in an attempt to keep it open. Without missing a beat, Brick quickly struck it in the skull with his spiked knuckles and pushed the body out of the shell. When Miyu was situated and strapped in, Celia turned to hug her.

"Miyu you're ok." Miyu then smiled and gave her a hug in return. After the hug was broken Celia looked in her eyes. "Where's big brother?" Miyu looked out the window.

"He's coming Celia, don't worry." Raphael was having a hard time fighting them off and running from the at the same time As he trudged towards the truck more and more popped up in his line of sight. When they were at a fair distance he gave them a quick head shot; when they came too close, he would saw right through the skulls with the chainsaw. After he attempted to shoot another round off he could he the clicking sound of an empty cartridge that he hated so much. After putting the pistol back in its holster, and hefted the chainsaw back into its sling, he redrew his blades.

He then began sprinting towards the truck with nothing else to slow him down. Each time they got too close, they either received a dagger or a sword across or through the skull. When he finally made it into the driver seat he immediately turned the key and sped off; not even bothering to close the door until they were already going fifty on the empty, corpse filled highway. When they were finally in the clear Miyu went right back to sobbing. Raphael could do nothing but put a hand on her back and comfort her. "I'm sorry about your parents Miyu, I really am. But right now, we have to get you back to my home where you can be safe ok?" She didn't stop crying, she just nodded through her fits of tears as they continued down the highway. When they reached Raphael's home, there were a significantly less amount of the infected then when they had first arrived. Namely because, most of the undead corpses still occupied the ground. After pulling into the garage they sealed the doors and finally were able to catch their breath in the safety of the sealed up home. After a few minutes of silence Solrac tried to lighten the mood.

"Anyone else hungry?" He promptly received a swat from Fara.

(Elsewhere)

High above the clouds, the same woman who called out to Raphael in his dreams was watching over him now; with worry clear in her gaze. She was approached by a man with a long grey beard, in a toga that covered just his lower half. He was also carrying a trident of the purest silver. "I understand you worry for the boy, but you know that we can't meddle in the affairs of mortals, it is forbidden." She looks back at him.

"I know, it's just he is the greatest of all of them in over a millennia." The man shook his head.

"I won't stop you from whatever it is you plan to do. Just don't let _him_ find out." She nodded.

"Don't worry; he shall never know brother."

**(A/N) There you have it my friends; I have managed to squeeze out another chapter from the depths of my mind. Who could this mysterious woman be? If you know, please don't spoil to those who don't. If you think you do know, tell me on a private message If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to send them. Now I wish all of you a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey guys I'm back. Now without any more waiting enjoy this new chapter. ENJOY IT I SAY!**

The Living room was silent as nobody had said a word since their ordeal. Actually, not really; Miyu was still wailing very loudly while being held by Raphael over on the far couch, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to console her as best as he could. Unfortunately this wasn't getting him anywhere as her cries showed no signs of stopping.

Brick's ears perked up as he had an idea. "Hey, we just cleared the majority of the neighborhood, now's our chance to radio some help." His only response had Raphael pointing a finger at the window. Sadly, Brick had a sinking feeling that he knew where this was going; but he needed to look anyway. As he glanced outside, his fears were confirmed, they were everywhere, there were even more than the last time. "DAMNIT" he yelled as he sat back on the couch with his head in his hands. After another five minutes of everyone listening to Miyu cry, Raphael stood up with Miyu still in his arms.

"Come on Miyu, I'll take you to your room. It's also past your bedtime Celia, so come on let's get you to bed as well." Celia pouted just a little before she hopped off the couch she was sitting on and followed her brother without a word. As Raphael walked past Brick he tossed a folded up piece of paper into his lap. After he opened up the letter it read.

"_Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes; I have an idea on how to get us all out of here." _Brick looked to Raphael as he led Miyu up the stairs and nodded. As Raph brought Miyu into one of the empty guest rooms he put down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Get some sleep Miyu, you're safe now. I just wish I was fast enough to save your family." Just as he was about to leave the room, Miyu grabbed his arm with both hands.

"Please don't leave." She said with tears still running down her face. In response Raphael sat down on the bed with her and stroked the top of her head, humming a calming melody until her eyes finally closed. When he was sure that she had fallen asleep he snuck out of her room and quietly shut the door behind him.

When he made it to the kitchen, he saw that all of them were waiting on him. "You know Brick, when I gave you that message I meant it to just be for you." Brick took a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Well I'm not one to keep these kinds of things from my friends, neither should you, you know." Raphael took a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"I don't know about that, if Celia found out about this she would definitely be very upset, plus if Miyu found out I wouldn't ever hear the end of it, especially considering the ordeal she just went through. Well, like I said, I have an idea. It's a stupid idea mind you, but it's the only one I can think of." They all leaned forward in a subconscious attempt to hear him better. "Okay; I'm going to get back in the truck and lead those things away from here while you guys run to your Arwings and radio for help." Solrac took a seat in his chair.

"You're right, that is a dumb idea." Raphael shifted his gaze to Solrac.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better." Solrac just shrugged his shoulders. Fara stood up from her chair.

"That idea is too dangerous, you could get yourself killed." Raphael shifted his gaze in her direction.

"That may be true but it's the best that I can come up with. If you have a better idea, then by all means, share it with us, I would love to do something that doesn't endanger any of us and at the same time gets us all out of here safely." Fara sat down for a few minutes to think, suddenly her ears perked up, and then they immediately sank to signify that her idea wouldn't work.

"Okay, I've got nothing. In that case, I'm going with you." Raphael shook his head.

"Out of the question, I'm not going to endanger any more lives other than my own." Fara narrowed her eyes.

"That wasn't a question, I'm going with you and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Raphael opened his mouth to protest but Solrac put his paw on his shoulder.

"Man, there's no use in arguing, she can keep this up for days. Trust me I've been there." Raphael thought for a few minutes.

"Fine you can come with me, just try not to get yourself killed." Fara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and you can?" Raphael chuckled under his breath.

"Hey, it's my plan so we play by my rules." Fara rolled her eyes at him.

"Even though your plan sucks?" Now it was Raphael's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, even though my plan sucks." He repeated back to her.

"Okay then, so when are we leaving?" Her response was in the form of a backpack hitting her comically in the face.

"In a minute; fill that with ammo and get in the truck, I need to get into my helmet." Fara gave a quick nod and dashed to the armory. Before he walked off he turned to Brick. "Once we draw them off, run for the Arwings. One more thing; if Miyu and/or Celia wake up before we get back, do your best to stall them." Solrac stood up from his chair.

"You can count on us." Raphael smiled at him as he left the kitchen and made his way to the small armory in his room and grabbed his helmet off the wall.

After grabbing his helmet that he had neglected to wear the entire time, he began to inspect it for any damage he may have overlooked since wearing it last. The entire helmet just looked like black plating; the back of the helmet pretty much just was armor plating, but the front was actually a fully tinted bulletproof visor that covered the entire face. He needed the helmet because his suits special feature wouldn't work without it.

After securing his helmet he grabbed an old Mossberg combat shotgun that his family had kept persevered ever since it was made in the 21st century. After slinging that on his back he grabbed a silenced pistol and placed it in the holster on his hip. Then reaching in and grabbing two combat knives and putting one on each hip. After closing the door to the armory he looked down at the plates of armor covering his arms and pushed up a compartment covering the underside of his right arm and pushed the button labeled 'Fade' and his armor began to refract the light round it giving him a mobile camouflage suit. As he finished with his suit check, he noticed Fara was staring at him with her eyes wide open.

"Since when the hell could your suit do that?" He secured his shotgun to the magnetic plating in the back of his suit in a manner where he could drive without the gun getting in the way.

"Each piece of 'Hydra' armor is especially made for each area of expertise. Our heavy weapons expert 'Jamal' has much more durable armor as well as giving him enhanced strength. Our techie 'Davian' has all of his equipment hidden in his armor as well as EMP proof gear. Our sniper 'Boris' has night vision optics built into his helm and as well as increased speed. As the infiltrator I have this nifty little feature." He then pressed the button again, causing him to meld completely into the background, leaving almost no trace of him. "It's a camouflage function. Kind of like the one on your ships only this thing has a solar powered battery." After he finished talking he reappeared from the camouflage

Fara gave a low whistle "So why haven't you used that camo feature before?" Raphael held up two fingers.

"Because, this needs the helmet to completely work; plus, those things out there don't rely on sight like we do, they find their prey with sound."

"But what about when we dealt with those raiders?" Raphael stopped walking for a brief moment.

"I was too concerned about Miyu at the moment to actually care about that. Plus I was kinda seeing red at that moment." Fara rolled her eyes in an understanding gesture.

After they got inside the truck, Raphael rolled down his window and started talking to Brick. "Hey listen, I'm gonna blare this engine as loud as I can so I can attract as many of them as possible." Brick nodded once, Raphael then leaned in closer to him. "Hey Brick one more thing, if something happens to me, can you promise that you'll get Miyu and Celia out of here?" Brick smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You can count on us man." Hearing this made Raphael smile, as he pointed in the direction of the Arwings.

"Okay, after I draw them off, count to thirty and head for your ships as fast as you can. Now you might want to get out of the garage, we don't know how many of them are waiting right outside the door." As Brick, Solrac, and Ruby left the garage Raphael opened the garage door and floored the gas pedal, flattening the ones who were closest to them.

As the Cornerians watched the truck speed off, rolling over any undead corpse in the truck's destructive wake, they conversed amongst themselves quickly.

"Alright," Brick began "how about Solrac and I make a run for the Arwings while Ruby, you stay here in case Miyu or Celia get up" Ruby wanted to protest, she really wanted to help her friends but he was right, someone did need to stay here in case one of them did wake up. So she gave a hesitant nod as her response.

"I'll do what I can over here. Just promise you guys won't get yourself killed." Solrac smirked and raised a brow at her.

"Ah come on, since when have we let you down?" Ruby smirked back.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Solrac chuckled a little.

"Well played Ruby, well played." He noticed that Brick had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go Solrac; we don't exactly have all day you know." With that they quickly ran out of the house and shut the door behind them.

Solrac and Brick were moving as fast as they could down the road on the way back to their ships. The truck idea had been very successful since they hadn't seen a single one of the infected since Raph and Fara drove off; it was nice to know that they could get this done without any unwanted interruptions. "Hey Solrac, if all goes well, we could be home by the end of tomorrow." Solrac smiled at the thought of not having to worry every night if those things were going to break in to the house. Who knows, maybe when he made it back home he could find himself a nice human girl who survived and have a little bit of fun.

"_Okay, as nice as that sounds I think it's best to wait until we're finally off of this hell hole." _ After another ten minutes of sprinting, they had finally made it to their downed Arwings; and just as they had hoped, the planes were still in the same condition they were in when they left; with the exception of the two infected that were lumbering around their ships still, who were quickly put down. "Ok Brick, we need to hurry, we don't know if any of them heard that." Brick opened up the carapace on his arwing and turned on his Comm. Array.

"Fox, Fox, this is Brick are you there?" After a moment of static he could hear a response on the other end.

"Brick; holy shit man, where have you been? I was sure that you and the others were dead." Brick was beyond relived that he was able to reach through to Fox.

"Well we're alive; for the moment actually, we're taking shelter several miles up the road. I can only keep this transmission up for so long until they find us." Fox's voice sounded intrigued but still worrisome.

"What do you mean 'they'? Brick what's going on down there?" Solrac then pushed him aside and took over the Comm.

"Well Fox, you were right about something being up with Earth. It's some kind of a virus that kills all of its hosts and reanimates them." Fox sounded like he was starting to panic on the other end of the line.

"They're reanimating? What does that mean?" Solrac thought for a second of how to explain it best to someone who wasn't so skilled in the medical field as he was; unable to find the words, Brock pushed him out of the way and gave him the simplified version.

"When this virus kills its host, the dead human comes back to life and tries to feed on the living." They could both hear Fox gasp on the other end of the line.

"So it's that bad is it?"

"Almost everyone down here is dead, and if they aren't dead yet, they will be soon." There was a silence on each end of the line as Fox began thinking.

"How have you guys managed to survive?" Brick cracked a small smile.

"One of the survivors took us in. We believe that you are familiar with the last name of Bowerstone."

"You mean Rico? Hydra is down there?" Brick unconsciously shook his head.

"No not Rico, actually his son Raphael took us in and kept us safe. From what I understand Rico and Rena were off planet when this whole thing started."

"One more thing, is Celia with him?" Brick let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, she's down here to. She's safe though, Raphael has seen to that." There was another pause on the line as Fox considered his next line of action.

"Well Brick believe me, I would evac you guys immediately if I could, but I can't. We just finished a contract an hour ago our ships are in horrible condition right now. We need to repair them before we can get you out of there." Brick couldn't decide whether to be happy or furious at the moment. On one hand, they were getting evacuated. On the other however, it would come for some time.

"How long do you think it will take to get those ships repaired?"

"These ships are in worse condition then after the battle with Andross. I'm sorry, but it's going to be at least a week until we can get there. Do you think you guys can survive that long?" Brick was a little frustrated, but he figured that they could hold out for one small week.

"Okay Fox, we'll give it a shot just please hurry the hell up."

"Don't worry we're already on it. We'll be as quick as we can." Just then, Brick and Solrac heard another one the undead screech and charge at them. Solrac quickly put it down shortly after he started charging. But then many more screeches could be heard as dozens of them had found the pair and began to close in on their soon to be meal.

"SHIT, they found us. We need to go Fox, just hurry up with those Arwings!" Brick then dropped everything and began to sprint back to the safehouse along with Solrac. On the other end of the line Fox could hear the undead moan and scream as they sped by the planes. The sound of them made Fox's blood run cold. After he cut the line and shouted to each member as he began to fix his Arwing as fast as he could.

"Alright guys, double time it on the Arwings; we have to get my guys out of there as soon as possible." Falco looked up from fixing his targeting matrix and looked up at Slippy.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Slippy just shrugged and went back to fixing his ship.

Raphael and Fara had been driving for a good fifteen minutes now and it had been totally silent the whole time. Fara decided to break the silence before she said something dumb or it became too uncomfortable. "Can we play some music in here to lighten the mood?" Raphael smiled and pressed a button on the steering wheel.

"Play my highest rated song!" Then she could hear the sound of soft drums and then a soft voice singing. Fara's eyes narrowed.

"The hell is this?" Raphael smirked again.

"Frank Sinatra: Fly Me to the Moon, an amazing singer and song from the 20th century, definitely one of my favorites." Fara crossed her arms childishly.

"Well it's boring." Raphael turned to look at her for a second.

"That's your opinion."

"Where is that awesome Rock music that I listen to all the time on the web?" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"That's more than likely on my dad's playlist; me I'm more of a classical person myself." After the human turned his attention back to the road, Fara took a glace behind them.

"I don't see any more following us."

"They'll keep following down the road until they find something. They tend to do that." He paused for a moment. "It's all my fault you know." Fara turned to him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael didn't turn his attention away from the road.

"It's my fault that Miyu's parents are dead. I was too concerned about Celia's well-being to think clearly." Fara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you trying to say that you shouldn't have gone back for your sister?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm trying to say is that I could have taken Miyu's family with me in the truck back to my home they would be alive now if I would have done that." Fara shook her head.

"You can't blame yourself for that, things were happening way too fast for your mind to be thinking clearly. Either way, you can't dwell on the past, what's done is done and you have to accept that." Raphael closed his eyes for a second and nodded his head.

"I guess your right Fara, thanks for that." Fara smiled.

"No problem, happy to help." Just then the car started to slow down. "What is it what's going on, why are we stopping?" Raphael tried to search for the problem until his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit. We're out of gas."

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait you guys, the only excuse I have is that I'm just very lazy and college gets in the way. But I promise to devote more time to this fic, you have my word. Okay so, tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review. If you have any messages please sent me a review or a PM containing said idea and I promise they won't be ignored. Have a wonderful day. **


End file.
